


marry me?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Hunter has a question that Fitz is only too happy to answer.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: We're gonna get married





	marry me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



“Morning,”Hunter said, nuzzling against the side of Fitz’s face.

Fitz smiled but didn’t open his eyes. They had the day off. Nothing was going to make him let sleep get away from him so early.

“Morning,”he mumbled back, the word distorted by a yawn.

Hunter chuckled above him and pressed a kiss against his temple.

Above him? That was almost enough to get Fitz to reconsider his position on refusing to wake up.

“You’re cute all sleepy. Even when you drool.” Another brush of lips against his temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.“Let’s get married today.”

Fitz’s eyes snapped open. Hunter was smiling down at him, propping himself up on his arms on either side of his head.

Had he still been dreaming? There was no way Hunter had just asked him to marry him!

Was there?

“C’mon, love, don’t leave me hanging.” The tone was light and teasing but there was a hint of nervousness in Hunter’s eyes.“I did the proposing, now you’ve got to give me an answer.”

There was, of course, only one answer Fitz wanted to give when faced with that question. Somehow, what came out of his mouth instead was,“Thought you didn’t need a piece of paper to be happy?”

“I don’t need it. I just need you.” Hunter shrugged without losing his balance. Fitz let his eyes wander to his boyfriend’s muscles for a moment, meeting his expectant gaze again as Hunter added,“I don’t need a beer to watch a football game, either, but it doesn’t hurt to have one.”

Fitz grinned up at him, butterflies in his stomach. He’d never been as happy to be awake this early. Hell, he’d never been this happy, period.“Well, if it doesn’t hurt...”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes,”Fitz said and pulled his boyfriend in for a proper kiss.

Wait, not boyfriend.

Fiancé.

“Did you say today?”Fitz asked a while later as they were catching their breath, sheets tangled around their bodies.

“Yeah.” Hunter shifted so they could look at each other properly.“Unless you want to wait? We can have a ceremony if you want. I just want to be married to you, love.”

“As soon as possible,”Fitz agreed.“I meant, can we even get married today?”

Hunter reached over him to his nightstand and fished out his smartphone, showing Fitz the screen.“No waiting period.”

Of course he’d already checked. He didn’t do things by halves.

“Witnesses?”Fitz asked.

“Optional.”

“Wanna ask Jemma and Bobbi anyway?”

“Yeah. Wanna tell them we’re just meeting for lunch?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Their faces would be priceless.

Fitz and Hunter couldn’t stop themselves from exchanging covert smiles and whispers, the frown on Jemma’s face only deepening with each passing minute.

“Didn’t you say we were going to that burger place you like?”she finally asked, admitting defeat. She knew something was up but had failed to figure it out.

“We are,”Hunter said. He didn’t even bother trying to bite back his grin any longer.“We’re just swinging by the courthouse first.”

Their faces were, indeed, priceless.

“We’re getting married,”Fitz added, a little unnecessarily.

Saying it out loud to his friends was exciting, though. It also brought them out of their stupor.

“Congratulations!”Bobbi said, and then they were all hugging, laughing and swaying on the sidewalk until a passerby tsked at them loudly.

“You know,”Bobbi said as they started walking again, wrapping an arm around Fitz’s shoulder and the other around Hunter’s,“This is really good timing. Another month and I’d be the one owing Mack twenty bucks.”


End file.
